


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army, Drabble, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Sad Stiles, Soldier Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd never spent a Valentines Day apart in the eight years they've been together.</p><p>Derek wasn't about to let that tradition die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> just some cliche fluffy feels for you ;)

Stiles hadn't spent a Valentines Day alone in the past eight years. Derek always made sure to be home by then and treat him, especially because it was also their wedding anniversary. He missed his husband and he hated not knowing if Derek would come home.

"Do you want to come to dinner with Kira and I?" Scott asked. Bless his soul, Stiles knew Scott wouldn't exactly like his best friend to interrupt Valentines Day dinner with his girlfriend. Stiles didn't blame him.

"Go, Scott. I'll be fine," Stiles shooed him towards the door. "You're gonna be late to pick up Kira." 

"He's gonna be okay Stiles. Derek can handle himself out there." Scott gave Stiles a pitiful look before hugging him and then leaving. 

Stiles walked back to the couch where he was having his own movie marathon of every Marvel movie made. Derek hated when he did this. Stiles never got old of superhero movies.

His phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him and Stiles leaped to it in under 2 seconds. He was hoping it was Derek and was slightly disappointed when the screen read 'Lydia', slightly.

"I know what you're doing Stiles. Get off your ass and come over to spend quality time with me!" Lydia scolded him from the other end of the line.

"Lyds, I don't know. I'm not exactly feeling in the mood."

"Oh shush," said Lydia. "I know you miss him but it's not healthy for you to be alone right now. Please come hang out, get your mind off things for a bit."

He thought about it for a second. Stiles really didn't feel like getting up but he knew Lydia would make him feel better, she always does when Derek has to go away. "Fine, be there in 5." 

Stiles didn't even bother fixing himself up. He just grabbed his jacket and shoes and got in his jeep to drive to the redheads apartment.

"You look like shit." Those were Lydia's first words when she opened the door to let Stiles in. He walked over to her couch and sat down. 

"Good to see you too," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and plopped down close next to him.

"How you doing?" Lydia asked. Stiles sighed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"We've been together for eight years, married for four of them, I'm not handling it well."

Lydia pouted at her friend and snuggled closer to Stiles. "Aw Stiles, I'm sorry. He's coming home soon though, right?"

Stiles let out a huff. "If you can classify June as soon. It feels too far away for me."

Lydia was quiet for a second before standing up and scurrying to her kitchen. She came back moments later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "And what is this for?" Stiles asked.

"We," Lydia said while climbing back on the couch, "are going to get drunk because it's Valentines Day and we're both alone, you in different circumstances than I am." She handed Stiles a glass which he accepted graciously. They clinked their glasses together before taking long sips. "That's some good shit." Stiles laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for this Lydia," he said. "I needed it."

"Of course Stiles," Lydia said with a smile. "I'm gonna be right back." She stood up and disappeared down the hallway. Then Stiles' phone rang. This time it really was Derek.

"Der?" Stiles said excitedly and he could feel the tears threatening to spill when his husband answered. 

"Hey baby," Derek said fondly. "Happy Valentines Day. I'm so sorry I can't be there with you."

Stiles didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was crying now and set his glass on the table. "I miss you so damn much and I wish you were here with me."

"Me too, Stiles," Derek said. There was some rustling in the background. "I'm gonna have to go soon but I love you so much."

"So soon?" Stiles sniffled and he could feel his heart breaking. "It's Valentines Day though, I thought we could skype or something."

"I'm so sorry Stiles," Derek said and there was more rustling. A door opened down the hall but Stiles just figured it was Lydia. "But I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles sighed sadly. "I love you too."

"Oh, and Stiles?"

"Yeah Der?"

"Turn around."

Stiles quickly spun around and sure enough, there was his husband standing in the apartment still in his army uniform. Stiles threw his phone to the side and leaped over the couch before leaping into Derek's arms. They were both sobbing as Derek spun his love around and kissed him passionately. Lydia came down the hallway clapping but there were more people behind her. Scott, Kira, Liam, and Malia followed her also applauding and smiling at the couple.

"You asshole," Stiles mumbled against Derek's mouth through all the tears. 

Derek laughed and set Stiles down then gave him the bouquet of roses he was holding. "We've never spent Valentines Day and or anniversary apart," Derek said while still holding Stiles tight, almost as if he was afraid his husband would float away if he didn't. "I wasn't going to break tradition."

Stiles' eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck to kiss him passionately again. "I love you so much."

Derek smiled against his husbands mouth. "I love you too babe.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
